Semilla Eterna
by scarlett rows
Summary: la existencia humana de bella llega a su fin, pero antes ella y edward recuerdan una vieja historia que escucharon en uno de sus viajes.


**PERSONAJES DE S.M.**

**BASADA EN LA PELI LA FUENTE DE LA VIDA**

* * *

**_SEMILLA ETERNA_**

La hora había llegado, ella lo sabía, y el también, pero prefería seguirse engañando, creyendo que por algún mandato divino ella viviera por más tiempo, él siempre supo que ella no sería eterna, y ella sabía que no podrían estar juntos para siempre, su tiempo se había agotado, era hora de partir, era hora de despedirse, era hora de decir adiós por última vez.

-Edward- su voz sonaba entrecortada y casi como un susurro, de fondo solo se podía escuchar el pitido que indicaba que aun seguía aquí, que aun estaba viva.

-si amor, que sucede- por mucho que el tiempo pasara, él se había congelado en una eterna juventud, jamás envejeció, y jamás lo haría.

-Edward, recuerdas… aquel vi..viaje a sur América-

-como olvidarlo, el jefe de la tribu estaba convencido de que quería desvirtuar a su hija, por que lo mencionas?-

-recuerdas que nos contó que su padre había fallecido…-

-Bella pero que..-

-no Edward escucha , recuerdas que dijo que por mucho tiempo lloró encima del cuerpo .-

-Bella no sé que esté pasando por tu cabeza pero.-

-Edward solo cállate, esto es algo que necesito decirte, recuerdas el final del relato.-

Él lo recordaba, pero no lograba entender por que ella lo comentaba ahora.

-no-

-Él comprendió que su padre ya no estaba ahí, el cuerpo era solo eso, una morada que ahora estaba vacía, el jefe dijo que eso solo lo hizo sentirse aún mas vacío, aún mas solo.

-sí, nos dijo también que en su desesperación y soledad fue a visitar a un sabio de los alrededores-

-exacto, recuerdas que el sabio le dijo que plantara una semilla justo encima del estómago del cuerpo.-

-Y así de sus muertas entrañas nacería la vida, de su cuerpo brotarían las raíces.

-y su alma ascendería en forma de ramas apuntando al cielo.

Un clic se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de aquel vampiro.

-bella, tu no morirás hoy- el se estaba aferrando a esa falsa esperanza.

-de esas ramas saldrían frutos y los pájaros se alimentarían de ellos, entonces su alma no solo estaría en la tierra si no también volaría por el cielo, ese pajarillo procrearía mas de ellos y así su alma sería eterna.

-que es lo que tratas de decirme amor.- sus sollozos se habían vuelto audibles.

-Edward, moriré, pero quiero que de mi cuerpo vivía un árbol, si tu serás eterno quiero que mi alma lo sea también.

-bella, amor, sabes que el día que eso suceda te acompañaré de inmediato.

-no , haz lo que te digo, que mi cuerpo esté en nuestro claro, lo he pensado y ese lugar es simplemente perfecto, ese lugar siempre fue testigo de nuestro amor, merece ser el lugar en el que mi alma more para siempre-

-no puedes dejarme, no puedes irte.

-amor, mi tiempo aquí se terminó, pero mi alma te acompañará durante toda la eternidad, cuida mi árbol como si de mi se tratase, por que precisamente eso será, mi cuerpo, solo que un poco más duradero y menos peligroso, puedes creer que de tantos peligros, sea el tiempo el que termine conmigo.

-haha, supongo que es contra lo único que no puedo protegerte- la agonía y la tristeza por la pérdida era palpable en sus ojos.

-Edward, es de lo único que no espero que lo hagas.

-te amo mi Bella, mi ángel.

-te amo Edward, cuida mi alma, la dejaré contigo.

Y con esa promesa, su corazón dejó de latir, su humana existencia llegó por fin a su término.

**30 años después.**

Aquel claro estaba coronado con un imponente roble, fuerte, invencible, eterno; a lo lejos se podía ver a aquel amante que como siempre acudía puntual a si cita.

-aquí estoy, como cada año, como cada día, cuidándote y viendo como tu alma da frutos, tu deseo ha sido cumplido, ahora tu alma no solo está conmigo, te comparto con los vientos y con la tierra, ahora vives en el cielo y en mi corazón, pero te suplico me perdones, pues ya no puedo estar sin ti por más, hay amada y eterna mía, me he de reunir contigo y así mi alma acompañará la tuya en sus vuelos.

Y así el terminó con su larga existencia, esperando reunirse con su amada, siendo aquel claro, no solo el testigo del florecimiento de este amor, si no también de su transición a la eternidad.

* * *

**pues esta es una nueva historia, la peli esta genial enserio la recomiendo completamente, **

**espero que les guste, y que me dejen muchos coments ok?**

**espero poder subir de sin fantasias y de jugamos un juego.**

**cuidence**

**besos**

**chaooo**

**itza***


End file.
